Infragilis
by Snowy Boots
Summary: Infragilis redux! As one crystal is stolen, the destiny of another is shattered and the final battle begins. Character death, ye have been warned. Also teeny tiny hints of N/S and I/G? Mainly friendship. In progress.
1. Prologue: Fabula Nova Crystallis

**A/N:** *laughs sheepishly* Hey guys... been a while, huh. I don't know how many of the people following Infragilis actually saw the notice on my profile, but the long and short of it is, I really really didn't like the old version of this story, mainly because I started writing it when I was 15 and largely by the seat of my pants, so have a new shiny improved version? The plot is still the same. Somewhat. Is this cheating? It feels like cheating. I'm so sorry for a) not updating in so long and b) taking the story down! It's back now, promise!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

**Prologue: Fabula Nova Crystallis**

Hand-in-hand, they sprinted through deserted streets, keeping to the shadows; there would be no end of trouble if they were found outside after nightfall. Just as well, then, that the temple was the one building always left unguarded.

It was a cavernous room, lit with torches, the white marble worn with age. At the far end, an effigy loomed, casting a shadow across the floor: Bhunivelze, in towering stone glory.

Hesitantly, the pair approached and knelt at the statue's base, heads bowed not in reverence, but in fear.

"Bhunivelze," the girl spoke softly, "you have called us to your side."

High above them, the white crystal set into the statue's chest glowed a little brighter. A voice, deep and terrible, seemed to echo all around them. _You have come, my children; and so, your Focus is laid before you_.

A spider's web of light unfurled across the floor towards them; enfolded them, tracing the lines of their veins, glowed hot on his stomach, her shoulder. It was a fire, burning in the belly and the heart, filling their minds with a vision of a dark city, a crystal, and a prince's blood spilling on the ground.

_The heretic Regis' bloodline shall sully this earth no more, else the world shall be torn asunder. Lucis is the place you seek, and Noctis Caelum in turn. Go, and do not fail._

Instead of receding as it had appeared, the light vanished abruptly, leaving a ringing emptiness and the two of them gasping on the cold marble, fates branded onto their skin.

Noctis came to with someone holding him down and Etro screaming in his head; he struggled briefly, until the hands gripping his arms moved up to comb gently through his hair. His father came into focus above him, thrown into silhouette by the moonlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains. "Dad?" he managed, with a tongue that felt swollen in his mouth.

Concern crinkled Regis' brow. "Were you having a nightmare?" When Noctis nodded, he sighed sadly. "Was it your mother?" The _again_ hung, unspoken, between them. It was only when Noctis pushed himself to sitting that he realised the cause for his father's alarm – a dampness that clung to his lashes and tracked down his cheeks.

"I heard Etro's voice," Noctis whispered, expecting his father to dismiss it as being merely his sleep-muddled imagination; but Regis only waited patiently, thumb grazing light circles on Noctis' temple. "She said – there are..."

_There are those on their way who would do you great harm_.

A shudder ran through him and he suddenly found himself gathered up in his father's arms. The embrace was warm and solid, and for a time Noctis let himself be lulled into a half-dreaming state by the gentle rhythm of his father's breathing. "It's alright, Noctis," Regis murmured. "Whatever it is, it's alright." He didn't know how long they sat together, but the spell was broken by the clatter of footsteps in the corridor.

After that, things became a mess of shrieking maids and the half-conscious blond boy who'd been found by the palace gates.

* * *

In case it wasn't obvious, this whole thing takes place when Noctis is still very young (like 10-ish?). And yes, it's short. But it's the prologue! We're just getting started. Um. So yeah. Please review if you enjoyed, or if you didn't, or if you want to throw hate my way.

Snowy xxx


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Looky, Chapter 1 is here! And Chapter 2 is already in the works. Obviously it's not mine, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As the sun started to sink in the west, Niflheim's Royal Fleet descended on Lucis; Regis and Ignis stood shoulder to shoulder on the Grand Terrace and watched the flagship _Hveðrungr _touch down in the main courtyard. Accompanied by a fanfare of hissing steam, the rear berth slid open, and Idola Eldercapt came white-robed and billowing down the ramp, guards clanking in step behind him.

Tendrils of condensation curled in the crisp air as Regis sighed heavily, gloved palms braced on the marble balustrade. Ignis turned to him, eyebrows rising in question, and the king huffed a laugh.

"Foolish, isn't it? It's only now, when we're so close, that I really begin to wonder if this peace treaty is truly what Lucis needs. What do you think, Ignis? Am I doing the right thing?"

Ignis pursed his lips and gathered the dark wool of his coat tighter around himself. "My duty is to advise, Sire," he said evenly, measuring each word. "I cannot make your decisions for you."

A self-deprecating smile tugged at Regis' mouth. He shook his head, shoulders drooping. "An eloquent evasion, though it could have used a touch more subtlety."

"Regis," Ignis said sharply, and Regis glanced at him in surprise. "If you believe this to be the right step for Lucis to take, then we can only trust your judgment and see what comes of it." Half-turning, Ignis propped his hip against the parapet and cast his gaze back down to where, below them, Idola's followers were disembarking in his wake; a single dark speck bobbed along in the sea of white, and they both stiffened when the redhead turned his face up to them, a smirk twisting his lips. With a sharp nod, he raised the closed umbrella he carried in some bizarre mockery of a salute, then carried on his way.

"Ever feel like we're navigating a dark tunnel with no torch?" Regis said eventually.

"Constantly."

"Regis," a new voice cut in behind them; they turned in unison to see Callidus framed in the doorway. "It's time."

Regis nodded resignedly at his brother, then at Ignis. "Well then. Shall we?"

Thirty thousand feet above the Lucian Sea, Stella mournfully inspected a pair of laddered tights as her lady's maid ran an ivory-handled brush through her still-damp hair. "It's no great tragedy, my lady," Dil laughed lightly. "I'm sure we can find you new ones before tonight."

"I know," Stella sighed. "It's silly. I rather fear my nerves are getting the better of me."

Dil's eyes grew wide as she set the brush aside and gently pried the damaged nylons from Stella's hands. "Nervous? Whatever for?"

"Lord Noctis – the prince of Lucis. I knew him, once upon a time, when we were but young. I believe he does not remember me."

"You can't be sure of that, my lady," Dil said, laying a black garment bag out on the bed. "After all, you remember him, do you not?"

Silk crumpled to the carpet as Stella stepped out of her robe, accepting the white dress Dil passed to her. She stared absently at the fabric, looking past it to a dark meadow and the ghost of Noctis' hand in hers, twelve years gone. "No," she said softly. "He does not remember me. And I can't help but feel it would be better if it stayed that way."

Dil excused herself as Stella got dressed and went out into the corridor with her phone in her hand. A cursory glance around assured her she was in no danger of spotted, so she brought up her messages and began tapping out a text.

_S plans on meeting N tonight. We'll have to move her out of the line of fire before going ahead._

She hit 'send', and a few seconds later the phone buzzed a reply.

_Let me worry about S. Stick to the plan and don't worry about what doesn't concern you. _

"Elias, you _dick_," she muttered in frustration, fingers stabbing at the screen. _S __**is **__my concern. Will you throw her to the wolves if it furthers your agenda?_

_No more than I would you, my dear girl. Just play your part. If all goes well, N should not be a problem for much longer._

Dil bit her lip and deleted the texts. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she started off towards her own room to get ready, letting herself think only of dresses and parties and not the fact that, in a few hours, Noctis Lucis Caelum would probably be dead.

The clock was striking twelve. Noctis wound his way through the crowd, seeking desperate refuge from the tittering noblewomen that swarmed him at every turn. He would have been content to stay with his friends by the champagne fountain, but Prompto had thrown him to the vultures with a wicked grin. He'd tried turning to Gladiolus for help, but to no avail; not for the first time that evening, he wished Ignis were here to rein in the others, and not tied up at the treaty-signing.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the red-clad woman in his path until he'd all but walked squarely into her; tongue-tied apologies falling from his lips, he stumbled backwards with an awkward dip of his head. "No harm done, Your Highness," she replied, green eyes lowered to the ground in respect, offering up a small smile. Noctis cleared his throat and with a last purposeful nod continued on his way, unheeding of the dark glower she cast at his back.

In a search for some quiet corner, he let his feet lead him, dancing between waiters carrying trays of drinks and reporters wielding large cameras; his toes connected with something solid and he looked up to find himself standing at the bottom of a staircase. He glanced around. It seemed quiet enough.

The ceiling above him was glass and as he climbed he found his gaze drawn to it. At the edges of his vision, Etro's light seemed to glow a little brighter; as it flickered and danced like a candle-flame, he sent up a silent prayer to the Goddess that the treaty-signing would go well, so that Lucis could find peace at last.

Cresting the top step, he found a mezzanine and a girl, both bathed in moonlight. Instinct drove him to start backing away the moment he saw her, but she turned her head and smiled, and he found himself rooted in place, breath hitching.

There was more than beauty to her; it was a strange kind of familiarity, one that seemed to resonate in his very bones and give him pause.

"Lord Noctis, right?" she asked, and tilted her head to spill sun-gold hair over her shoulders.

A lump in his throat made it hard to swallow, but Noctis managed to croak out, "Yes. I'm – I apologise, Miss. I don't believe we've… been introduced," and even as he spoke the words, a tiny part of his mind told him otherwise; but the woman only acquiesced with a short nod.

"I am Stella Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae." She crossed her hands demurely behind her back. "Lord Noctis, it is an honour to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Please don't forget to review if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't, and point out any mistakes you might spot =)

Snowy xxx


End file.
